Vi's Struggles
by negisuna
Summary: After surviving a bombing, Vi swears to a baby she rescued that if they survived she would take him as her own. Now Vi must struggle to raise him with Caitlyn, and they're both going to learn that raising a child isn't as easy as it seems.
1. Q and A

So, I decided to do a Question and Answer section of the story. If you have any questions let me know and i'll write an answer here! of course, not all the questions have to be about this story. They can be questions about anything (as long as it doesn't involve asking me if i want to kill people for money or something that I find would put me in trouble if i answered XD).

The first Q and A comes from my friend Cathy, who asked me to start this for her.

Q: "Why'd you make this story?"

A: Out of sheer curiosity of a what if situation. I see a lot of people make Vi x Cait loves stories, but has anyone really explored other possible genres, such as Vi and Cait raising a child, or Syndra being close friends with Amumu? I decided to just make this, though at first I had no clue what I was doing. If anyone read the other chapters I had out before I redid the story, I apologize to you now, since I REALLY fucked up on that. Now, however, I plan to make it a lot better, so I hope you guys enjoy my new revision!

* * *

The 2nd one comes from my friend who's been with me for years and bugged me with Cathy for like 6 hours to do this: Miranda.

Q: "Why are you still single at 18?"

A: ...I hate you so much Miranda. Be lucky I even added this as a question. I am single because I am looking for the right girl... and because no one really finds me attractive.

* * *

3rd question comes from my friend: Matthew

Q: "Who do you like more Vi or Caitlyn?"

A: Vi. Hands down, no arguments needed, no fucks given. I love Vi, almost as much as I love Annie.

* * *

4th question comes from: Vanessa and Sarah

Q: "How long do you think you'll make this story?"

A: Hopefully I can make around 50-60 chapters, though that's only what I want as a minimum. We'll just have to see how long I can drag this on for.

* * *

Question 5/6 goes to VanizKai (spoiler alert btw if you don't want spoilers then i suggest to skip this XD) 12/3/14 (i will start putting dates on these so you guys can know if any thing is new or not)

Q: "Will Viral have his personal gauntlets and Hex her personal bazooka?" and "Do you play League of Legends daily? If yes, on what server? And who's your main?"

A1: Personally, I was actually going to give Hex her own pair of gauntlets, however they can be connected together after some time to turn into a large canon that fires a large Hexplosive with a blast radius of about 320 feet in diameter. She can turn the left one into a chain gun and the right one can be used similar to Vi's E, where she can shoot out a shock wave from her fist. Viral will actually use a mechanical doll to fight with him that can turn into a minigun turret for large crowds and another doll that is small enough to be attached to his right arm, where he will be able to use a clawed gauntlet to hack away while he and the other mechanical doll fight back to back. Also, they will soon join the Piltover Enforcers, but it won't be too heavily influenced on action and stuff. I'll just make a bunch of chapters where they do random raids and fights.

A2: Yes, I play almost every day. I say almost only for the fact that I sleep sporadically, and sometimes I sleep for entire days, or my mom makes plans for the family to go out. But mostly I am playing league with my friend. I play on the NA server. I prefer to have multiple mains for each lane, but if I really had to choose, It'd be Annie, because she was the main reason I began league because I thought she was so fucking adorable! If you're up to play (if you're on NA server.) just lemme know, my username is on my profile if you want to add me XD.

* * *

Question 7 comes from Sam-spirit-of-the-forest 12/3/14

Q: "why Cait an Vi sleep in diferents beedrooms?!"

A: Well first off sorry for the late reply. To me, I like to answer as soon as I get the chance to see the review/question, but unfortunately sleep kicked in and i passed out XD. But anyway, Vi and Caitlyn aren't in a relationship. Legally, they are both Viral's adoptive mothers, but they aren't anything more than best friends. Their relationship is more like sisters actually, living together to take care of a kid they both grew fond of. Sorry if you were hoping for some... Late night action ;3

* * *

Question 8 comes from my friend Miranda again 12/4/14

Q: "So how does Viral know how to make mechanical dolls, but doesn't understand math?"

A: Good question. Well, Viral learned to make the doll on a show, similar to a cooking show, but they make mechanical dolls instead. After watching how to do it, he took some of Vi's spare parts and pieced them together like in the show. You could say Viral has photographic memory, and not a real understanding of how all the stuff actually fits together. He can count and stuff, but he doesn't know basic division and multiplication. Adding and subtracting is something he understands, but he's only six, so he won't be too good at it.

* * *

Question 9 comes from Suners. Though you may not have meant for it to be in the Q and A, I will treat this as a question 12/4/14

Q: "could you do a chapter explaining how Jinx get pregnant of Hex? Or did she adopt her as Vi did?"

A: I am actually currently working on two bonus chapters; One explaining the raid that Vi saved Jinx in and one where Hex's origins come from. I know a few people would wonder that, so I was in development of the chapter when I 1st introduced Hex as a character. Be prepared for that soon!

* * *

Question 10 goes to The Greek Geek3010 12/5/14

Q: "when is Viral going to get a haircut?"

A: Are you threatening me?! HOW DARE YOU!? But jokes aside, Viral won't be getting one anytime soon, unless I decide to make a chapter where it grows too long (like to his feet) and Caitlyn gets mad... I think I just came up with another chapter for later...

* * *

This one isn't a question but oh well: by VanizKai (and if you're wondering, yes I refresh the page of my story every so often...) 12/5/14

"Garen and Kata are too mainstream... So no... I ship Zed and Syndra. That's for sure the biggest ship I've ever shipped, maybe the second (first one is Yusei and Aki from YuGiOh 5D's). Maybe Syndra? Oh God, it would be hilarious. "Son, where are your balls?" "Moom, my sis stole them with her shadow tricks!" I should totally write this when I can. Sivir would be a cool choice. I mean, imagine her and her child together, and suddendly Azir appears. "Hi nephew. Do you like my Shurima's sun?" "Azir, I'm your legacy not your daughter." "Grandad Azir! Look! I learned how to throw mama's boomerang!" "Oh, my son/daughter. I'm proud." Azir's smile suddendly become wider, while Sivir understands her mistake. "Hi pride, I'm dad."  
Oh God I'm laughing at myself. Well, these are some ideas, maybe to give more company to Hex and Viral. Also, maybe a child from Ahri and Thresh? I ship them too! So many champs, and just a few ideas... I'm disappointed with myself. Hope I gave you some material!"

Me: Funny thing is, I was about to write Syndra in the list of mothers XD. You, my friend, must be reading my mind. Also, I may have Ashe and Sej as a mother couple and Ahri will be in one of the suggestions. I think I may create a Character Page, just so I can keep track of all the characters i'll soon have.

* * *

Again, not another question but a statement this time: From a Guest 12/7/14

"I'm almost 100% sure that jinx is completely flat..."

Me: Yes, in the original League and stuff she might be, but in my story she is somewhat busty. Just like Vi and Caitlyn are somewhat different looking in this story, so too is Jinx. I made her like this to give her more of a motherly and mature feel to her, plus, who is to say Jinx can't look like that 8 years later? We don't even know her current age (which looks to be in her teens), so i'm pretty sure it's possible for her breasts to grow. Of course, it's just my personal preference that wanted her to be more busty anyway.


	2. Intro

Vi stood up, clutching her stomach with her left hand as blood seeped through a gaping wound she had just received. The hextech gauntlet on her left hand had all but been destroyed, while the one on her right hand was in complete shambles, leaving only three of the fingers and some of the metal and wires around the wrist. Her legs trembled constantly, making it hard for her to move. She looked around her surroundings, trying to see how much damage was caused.

"Damn…" She cursed as she slowly walked through the anihilated area. Buildings sat in ruined piles of ash and rubble, while organs and gore hung around the ground. The explosions had happened so suddenly, even Vi had a hard time trying to protect herself. What little survivors were left were in a much worse state than her. Most of them wouldn't be able to be saved. Vi looked around for her personal squad, hoping at least one of them survived. About a 100 feet from where she initially stood and to the right a little, she found one of her soldiers' bodies. His chest had been blown open, and his legs were twisted at disturbing angles. Vi gritted her teeth and moved on. The moans of agony from anyone alive gave her a sickening feeling, but she was in no condition to help. She walked another twenty feet before she slumped down to her knees, exhausted and dizzy.

"Guess this is it...huh?" She let out a soft chuckle at the irony of how she would die. She swore she would die protecting the people, yet here she was, dying a slow death while ignoring those she swore to protect. Tears rolled down her eyes as her frustration finally hit it's peak.

"Dammit!" Vi yelled as she punched the ground with whatever strength she had left. The remainder of her hextech gauntlet fell into pieces as it collided with the ground, making soft clinking noises as the pieces each touched the ground. The noise alerted something, and that something began to cry from the loud scream and the strange noises coming near it.

"A… baby?" Vi looked around her, looking for the source of the crying. She mustered up her strength and stood up, following the direction she felt it came from. A few feet to the left was a two-story house still, somewhat, intact. The front of it had been obliterated, but the back hadn't suffered any damage. She walked in, the sound of the crying getting louder. On the lowest floor she found the dead body of a young woman, still possibly in her twenties. Her legs had been blown off and it seemed she died from blood loss. Vi felt she would suffer a similar fate, had she not been the person she was. Next to her body was a small bundle of cloth. The cloth was splattered with crimson, a detached hand laying next to it. Possibly the father, Vi assumed. She picked the bundle of cloth up. The constant crying was deafening, yet strangely calming in the current situation. She removed some of the cloth and found the cute face of a newborn. It cried loudly, it's tears rolling down it's cheeks in large streams. Vi smiled and placed a hand gently on the child.

"Hush…" She said and tried to wipe the tears away. It stopped crying for a moment, it's dark, violet eyes slightly growing brighter. It squealed, a cute little sound that warmed Vi's heart.

"If we get out of this buddy, it'll be me and you… Since you don't have a mother anymore i'll take her place, even if for just a little." Vi told the child. The child squealed again, as if confirming the pact between them. Vi's strength, however, left her, and she slumped back down. She then decided to lay down, placing the baby next to her. She placed her right hand over the baby, trying to comfort it. Vi smiled and closed her eyes, her consciousness slowly leaving her. She lay there quietly for several minutes. It seemed she was all but certain to die.

"Vi! Are you out here!?" Came a brisk, British accent all too familiar to Vi. Vi opened her eyes, surprised her friend was here. She sat up, her mind set on surviving. Vi walked out the house with the child. She placed her free hand on the edge of a charred wall for balance.

"Yo, Cupcake? You here to save me or what?" She yelled to her partner jokingly. Caitlyn came into view a minute or two later, her personal guard with her.

"Are you alright?!" Caitlyn asked, concerned when she noticed the blood drenched around Vi's waist. Vi shook her head, a chuckle leaving her lips.

"Not in the best of shape… Those explosives almost got me." Vi stated. Caitlyn looked around her, disgusted by what she saw.

"This is just.. awful." Caitlyn shook her head. Vi shrugged, unconcerned about it.

"Doesn't matter right now… Take this and put it somewhere safe." Vi ordered one of the soldiers, and he did as told.

"What was that? A clue to this case?" Caitlyn asked her friend curiously as two of her soldiers attended the task of closing Vi's wound.

"No. It's my child." Vi stated nonchalantly. Caitlyn looked at her in shock. Never had she known her friend to have an intimate relationship with a male, nor has she seen her take interest in anything other than Jinx or smashing things.

"When did you… give birth?" Caitlyn asked her. Vi laughed, grabbing her sides as the pain took over.

"Ow.. You really think I gave birth? I'm just adopting a motherless child." Vi reassured her friend, who sighed with relief. Though another question came to her mind.

"What made you, a violent, disobedient, gorilla-like woman want to take care of a child?" Caitlyn asked her. Vi looked at her friend strangely.

"You see me like that huh? Well, whatever. I decided i would stay with him if i survived this. Anyway, let's save the conversation for later. I really don't want to be here anymore." Caitlyn nodded, understanding why her friend would wish to leave.

"Get one of the summoners here and have him ready to teleport an injured person!" She yelled to one of the soldiers, who saluted and ran off to do his newly given job.

"Now we just need to give Vi some lessons in motherhood…" Caitlyn mumbled to herself, planning something to train Vi in being a mother that wouldn't spawn another one of her...


	3. Chapter 1- a day in the house

Vi woke up with a light object laying on top of her stomach. The light object was curled into a ball underneath her blankets, hugging Vi with one arm wrapped around half of her waist. The long, light purple hair tickled her exposed stomach, but she didn't mind it much. She smiled as she slipped her right hand under the blanket and stroked her fingers through the objects hair, her reward a small squeak of joy that often happened when it was excited. The object unfurled itself from its ball and stretched before it slowly crawled out of the blanket. A small head with bangs that covered the eyes popped out, a smile on it's face. Vi used her left hand to playfully pinch the head's left cheek.

"Mornin' Virral." Vi said, and the young child, Viral, yawned in reply.

"Mowwwwwwwning Mama Vikki..." He said as he lay his head back down in between her breasts. She sighed as she sat up, catching the boy as he almost tumbled backwards.

"C'mon kiddo! Time to get up, Cupcake's comin home, and I seriously don't want to hear her nag about you sleepin too much." She told him and he nodded, climbing off the queen sized bed with slight difficulty. Vi watched as he took off his black shirt and threw it on the ground.

"Hey buddy, better put that in the hamper so I can wash it later. Also, remember what Cupacke told you?" Vi asked Viral and he thought for a moment as he picked the shirt back up.

"A clean house is a fun house..." He said quietly and Vi patted his head, which he seemed to enjoy. She got out of the bed as well and Viral looked up, staring at her body as she took off her camisole, her large breasts swaying slightly with every movement. Over the six years of his life, Viral had noticed all the small changes in Vi and Caitlyn. Vi had grown her bright pink hair out a little past her mid back, letting her bangs cover the right side of her face and tying back her left side with two hair clips. She had grown slightly thicker than in the past, mainly due to the fact she refused to workout because of her natural strength and her bad eating habits. She had went up two bra sizes and one pants size, and her soft stomach made a very comfy pillow for Viral to sleep on every night. She looked more feminine now, though from the way she acted, you'd think she was meant to be born as a male. Caitlyn had also grown her dark blue hair out, though she kept it tied back into a ponytail held by a scrunchy. She was skinnier than Vi, but only by one bra size and two pants sizes. Her stomach was also hard and more defined than Vi's, since she worked out often and always ate healthy. If Viral had to choose who to sleep with, he'd choose Vi, only because Caitlyn was too clingy when they slept together. When Vi noticed Viral was staring at her she smirked to herself.

"Like what you see?" She asked teasingly as she walked over to her drawer to pick out some clothing. Viral nodded, which made Vi laugh.

"You were supposed to get all flustered and stuff. It ain't fun if you don't play along." She told him, and he looked at her in confusion.

"But Mama Cupcake says that kids should be honest. I find your body to be very beautiful!" Viral exclaimed, and Vi turned a little red. She didn't really expect him to blurt that out.

"W-whatever... Just get dressed." Viral nodded and ran off to his room to get dressed. Vi sighed and dug through her cluttered drawer for clothes. She picked out a red long sleeve shit, a black lace bra, a similar pair of panties, and blue jean short shorts. She then started getting dressed when Viral came running back into her room.

"What's wrong Vil?" Vi asked as she turned to look at him. She then noticed Caitlyn behind him, wiping the drool from her mouth as she tried to control her urge to hug Viral. Vi glared at her menacingly, but Caitlyn didn't pay it any heed.

"Morning Vi. I see you allowed Viral to walk around in his boxers again?" Caitlyn questioned her and Vi just shrugged.

"It's not like I can help it. He listens like a good boy so I let him have some freedom." She told her as she finished getting dressed. Caitlyn shook her head and picked up Viral.

"Every time I go on a long case you happen to let him have more 'freedom'! You need to be a little more stricter!" She scolded, and began rubbing her right cheek against Viral's left cheek. Vi sighed.

"And you need to stop being clingy with Viral. You always use him to relieve your stress!" Caitlyn just scoffed at her.

"Do you not see how adorable he is?! Of course i'm going to use him to relieve my stress!" Caitlyn argued back, and Vi shook her head.

"And what're you gonna do when he's 16?! You can't just come up and rub your cheek against him!" Vi yelled, and Caitlyn put down Viral.

"Who are you to tell me, a grown woman, how I should act with MY child?!" Vi almost punched Caitlyn where she stood.

"YOUR CHILD?! You must be smoking something to get that stupid idea in your head! He's obviously mine!" Vi yelled and Caitlyn got in her face, pressing her nose against Vi's.

"Say that again, I dare you." She threatened and Vi rolled up her right sleeve, eager to fight. But they both stopped when they heard a soft sobbing. Both of them turned to see Viral rubbing his eyes to stop the tears from coming out.

"W-w-why are y-you fighting?!" Viral asked through his sobs as they got progressively louder. Vi and Caitlyn both ran up to Viral and hugged him, trying to comfort him.

"Shhh, shhhh. It's ok baby." Vi said soothingly as she brushed her fingers through his hair. Caitlyn did the same on the opposite side of Viral in an attempt to soothe him.

"Don't worry, your mothers won't fight anymore." Caitlyn reassured Viral, who slowly began to calm down. After he was done crying, Caitlyn picked him up in her arms and carried him to his room. Vi sighed with relief.

"Sheesh, that stupid Caitlyn..." Vi said as she scratched the back of her head, noting that she should punch Caitlyn the next time they were on a case together.

**Hey guys, it's been so long. So, to get things started, I decided to make this chapter just to get somethin out there since i've been away for so long. I'm trying to get back into writing my stories, and i can't really remember where i wanted to go with this story, so i decided to go with a slice of life type of story, and maybe add in a little romance somewhere (though who the romance is between will be a surprise even to me).**


	4. Chapter 2 - Viral's babysitter

"Oh? You wanna meet Viral do ya?" Came a curious voice from inside a small two bedroom, one bath apartment. A certain blue-haired, twin-braided woman sat on the couch shining her shark shaped rocket launcher with new blue paint, when a smaller girl with straight blue hair came into the living room asking to see Viral. The blue-haired woman grinned, got up from the couch, and shouldered her rocket launcher on her left shoulder, picking up the stun-gun that lay on her right hand side and strapped it to her leg. She stood there for a moment wondering if she should take the large pink mini-gun that lay next to the t.v 12 feet away from her, but thought against it, since all she was doing was visiting.

"C'mon, i'll take you along so you can meet em." She said happily to the small girl and the girl nodded, following the blue-haired woman while she put on multiple belts that hung around the floor on the way to the door.

* * *

Viral bit Caitlyn's bra strap in protest. Caitlyn chuckled and rubbed his back, though he tried very hard to not squeal in delight.

"What's wrong Viral honey?" Caitlyn asked him as she continued to rub his back. Viral bit down harder, and Caitlyn thought he might bite through the strap. Vi walked in and sighed as she saw the scene before her.

"Vil, I told you that you can't come with us. Be a good boy and behave for the baby sitter, ok?" Vi said as she knelt down at Viral's back. He released the strap and turned to face Vi.

"Bring me home some candy and I might..." He whispered to her, though Caitlyn obviously heard him but played ignorant, since she knew it was the only way to get him to stay home. Vi smiled and winked at Viral.

"Gotcha!" She whispered back and Viral, now content though a bit sad, got off of Caitlyn and ran to the living room. Caitlyn sighed and shook her head.

"I think we may spoil the little one a little too much." She told Vi honestly and Vi just shrugged, unconcerned.

"Yeah, but he does what he's told and never misbehaves, he's smart enough to fix my Hextech Gauntlets by himself without ever once looking at directions and even upgraded my current ones when i was sick for a week, and he already understands things most kids don't even know till they get in their teens. I think he deserves to be a little more spoiled compared to regular kids." Vi said and Caitlyn sighed.

"Even if he does all that and more, we still need him to be a little more... Independent when the time comes." Caitlyn said and Vi snorted.

"Ms. Clingy Cupcake over here wants her little baby to be_ INDEPENDENT_?! AHAHAHAHA!" Vi burst into laughter and held her sides, while Caitlyn just closed her eyes and turned a little red from anger and embarrassment.

"I-i'm not that clingy!" Caitlyn protested, which made Vi snort at her again.

"Even Viral knows you're too clingy. But with all honesty, he is more independent than you think, he just wants to come because he's interested." Vi said and Caitlyn got up from her current place and continued to get dressed.

"Oh well, let's get ready and go off." Caitlyn said and Vi nodded, though she was already dressed so she decided to just go play with Viral until Caitlyn was done.

**_Ding, Dong_**

The doorbell rang.

"Must be the baby sitter." Vi said as she walked out of the room. Vi walked through the living room and noticed Viral Standing in front of the door, eager to see the baby sitter who was watching him.

"Watch out, you're gonna get hurt if you stand there." Vi warned him and he backed up a bit and allowed Vi to open the door. In front of them was a tall woman with blue hair tied into twin braids, with a smaller girl with straight blue hair hiding timidly behind her. Viral curiously stared at the shark shaped rocket launcher that hung from her left shoulder. Vi greeted her with a smile.

"Yo Jinx! Glad you could watch Vil for me." Vi said cheerfully, and Jinx grinned patting Vi on the back as she walked in. Vi closed the door and walked with Jinx.

"Nah, I owe ya one anyways. You saved my butt that last raid we had together." Jinx said as she unshouldered her rocket launcher and placed it on the wall behind the couch at the back end of the living room. The small girl quickly ran over to her and tugged on her pink short shorts.

"Ah, yeah! The little one wants ta meet Viral. Said she was interested in him or somethin, I don't know." Jinx told Vi.

"Oh ho? Well this one here is Viral young lady." Vi said as she gestured to Viral, who was now standing next to Vi and Jinx, staring at the small blue-haired girl who seemed to be around his age. Vi nudged him gently as she knelt down to ear level with him.

"Introduce yourself." She told him and he nodded.

"I'm Viral." Was all Viral said and the girl just stared at him. Jinx gestured it was her turn and the girl stepped forward a bit.

"I-i'm Hex..." Was all she said as she ran back behind Jinx, her face turning slightly red. Vi and Jinx exchanged glance, not knowing what to do. Viral just nodded, as if he understood what to do.

"Ok, want to see my room?" Viral asked and Hex nodded, following him towards his room. Jinx scratched her head in confusion.

"Weird... Took me like three years before she even said one word. She must be in looooove." Jinx said as she chuckled softly. Vi just shrugged.

"Who knows..." Vi wondered and Jinx shook here head.

"I knows, DUH!" Vi just looked at Jinx like she was an idiot.

"Well, whatever. Cupcake needs to hurry up. We're going to be late for the meeting..." Vi said and Caitlyn ran out of her room at that moment.

"Whew! Ok, let's go Vi." Caitlyn said and walked out the door after greeting Jinx. Vi followed and Jinx was left there by herself.

"Now what do boys usually do..." Jinx wondered, since her kid was a girl, she would just buy her dolls and stuff, but she had no idea how to take care of a boy. Hell, she barely knew how to take care of a child. Jinx sighed and sat on the couch.

"Oh well, we'll just see what happens." She said as she turned on the t.v

**Hey guys. This one is a short one, only because i'm rushing to get this little Hex arc started. It's just going to be a cute little bonding between the shy Hex and Viral. I'm wondering if I should make it in the POV of Hex for a little, just to show you guys what goes on in her head, but idk, we'll just have to see.**


	5. Chapter 3 - A day with Hex

I find this boy to be... strange. His light purple hair reached down to the back of his knees, and his bangs covered up the majority of his face, though he did brush them back behind his ears to reveal one of his bright purple eyes when he talked to someone. But, it's not like i dislike him or anything. It's just... I never knew a six year old boy could look so girly. It was actually kind of cute. After about an hour of us being in his room and playing with my dolls i brought over, he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Want to see something really cool?" He asked excitedly and I timidly nodded, hoping it wouldn't get us in trouble. Grinning, he grabbed my hand and lead me to wherever he was taking me. Of course, it made me feel very... embarrassed to hold hands with a boy. A boy! Just the thought made my cheeks turn red. But he didn't seem to be bothered at all, as if holding my hand meant nothing to him, which was a little disappointing at first. We walked down the end of the hall and towards one of his mother's rooms. I believe it was the pink haired one, since there was pink writing on the wall that said "Vi's Room Baby!". He walked over to a small workbench and picked up some kind of small female mechanical doll. He pushed a button on the back of it and it sprang to life, moving around as if it were alive.

"I made this!" He exclaimed and I stared at him in amazement. He placed it on the floor and gave it the command to jump. It did so, jumping up about an inch or two off the ground. My eyes went wide with excitement! It was like one of my dolls but it was alive!

"How'd you make this?!" I asked him excitedly and he puffed out his cute little chest proudly.

"I learned by myself. It's not that hard if you know what to do." He told me.

"C-can you teach me?" I asked timidly and he smiled at me, patting me gently on the back so as not to hurt me.

"You're my friend! If you need anything just ask." He said and walked over to the bench to get a bunch of materials he needed to help me build my own. Also, just so you know, he instantly became my first crush. Though I don't think i'll have the courage to ask him out anytime soon...

* * *

Vi sighed silently with regret. Why didn't she bring Viral with her when she had the chance?

"Try to pay attention, it'll be done in another hour." Caitlyn whispered to her, and Vi had to hold the urge to yell out loud. God she hated meetings. And this one is just so... Boring and a complete waste of time. Even Caitlyn was finding it hard to find a reason to pay attention. Why? Because for the past five ours the Dick Bag of Piltover, aka Jayce, stood there and talked about him self. For five fucking hours! God Vi wanted to punch the overly confident, self-centered asshole, since she knew it would only result in her getting house arrest, again. God she couldn't take another hour of this...

* * *

Hex sat behind Viral, now braiding his hair. He said he would teach her how to create a mechanical doll, but she soon found it a lot more difficult than she thought and decided to play with Viral's hair, which she found he enjoyed greatly from the strange squeal he gave out every once in a while. Of course, Viral just sat there, patiently listening to Hex as she told him all about her friends at kindergarten. Viral couldn't go to school, since they didn't have his birth certificate, so it intrigued him greatly to learn about stuff like addition and subtraction that her friends had a hard time with. He didn't need to know math to fix things and build them, since all he did was put stuff together and figure out which way they fit and to what it could attach to.

"Can you teach me math and stuff?" He asked Hex and she nodded.

"S-sure... But I wanna finish this braid first." She said, and Viral hummed in excitement. He liked Hex, and he felt they would be great friends. Then he wondered why Hex's hair was shorter than his. Her hair reached a little above her mid back, which meant that Viral's hair was twice her length. Well, it didn't make a difference though, since Viral always wanted to grow his hair out to be long, ever since he was a book about a girl with long hair being stuck in a room all her life, until a prince saved her. It was super romantic, and Viral immediately liked romance books, even having Vi or Caitlyn read him complex books with words he barely understood, but he could grasp what they meant.

"Done!" She said, letting the braid fall over Viral's shoulder. Viral walked over to a mirror to see his new hairstyle. The braid was very long, and reached all the way down to his stomach, but it gave him more of a girly look then when Caitlyn tied it back into a ponytail. He grabbed it and placed it behind him, so it wouldn't get in his way when he walked. He turned to Hex and smiled.

"Thanks Hex! This is really cute!" He said and Hex looked away in embarrassment.

"D-don't worry about it..." She said shyly.

"Viral! We're home!" Vi yelled as she walked into the house. Viral sighed, and looked sadly at Hex.

"Guess you have to go home..." He said sadly, and Hex slowly nodded.

"I-I c-can always come over... If you want to play and stuff..." She said before running out of the room. Viral ran out as well, eager to go see his mothers. When he came in to greet, Caitlyn immediately stopped moving, as if her breath had been taken from her. Viral had the cutest braid behind him, and Caitlyn wanted to just put him in a frilly white dress and place a flower in his head! Why couldn't Viral been born a girl? Caitlyn opened and closed her hands, stopping herself from pulling out her camera from her purse and taking pictures. She definitely didn't want to give Vi anymore reason to worry about her clingyness.

"V-Viral! You look so cute!" Caitlyn said, trying to keep her voice from sounding excited. Viral, however, knew what she wanted.

"No, you can't take pictures Mama Cupcake!" Viral said and stuck his tongue out, hugging Vi as she walked through the living room. Vi looked at her quizzically.

"What's he talking about?" Vi asked, and Caitlyn shrugged.

"I have no clue." Caitlyn said and walked away before Vi could question her further. Hex came over to Jinx and shook her awake.

"Fat Hands nooooooo..." Jinx murmured as she was half asleep. Vi sighed and tapped her gently in the face to wake her up.

"Hey! Jinx, we're home so you can leave now." Vi told her as Jinx blinked away the sleepiness. She yawned before answering.

"Well gee, that didn't take long... Haven't slept in forever. Luckily your kid and my kid are so quiet and well behaved." Jinx said and picked up Hex in her waved at Viral as they walked out of the door, and Viral did the same.

"Ok come bud! Time to get ready for bed." Vi said and Viral nodded, though he wasn't really tired, he could tell Vi had been bored and was about to fall asleep. She was always like this after a meeting. Viral ran into Caitlyn's room, however, and crawled into her bed. Vi gave out a groan. It was Caitlyn's turn tonight and she forgot.

"Oh? Sleeping with me tonight?" Caitlyn asked and Viral nodded. He had made it a rule to switch every day, and last night he had slept with Vi, so it was Caitlyn's turn. Caitlyn slipped out of her officer outfit and lay down next to Viral, slipping into the blankets. He crawled into the blankets as well, and rolled onto her stomach. She smiled and held Viral with both arms.

"Good night Viral." She said, and Viral said the same, drifting off into sleep.

**So yeah, for some reason I have a great eagerness to just... Write this story. I was actually going to drag on the Hex arc, but I came up with a cuter idea than I originally planned, so I decided to give you this short chapter instead just to end it. And to say something to the guest that was curious about Viral cross dressing: I won't say he'll have a _'permanent'_ habit of cross dressing, but I won't rule out the possibility of him cross dressing entirely. It wouldn't by the same if Viral didn't at least cross dress once on his own XD. p.s might make a bonus chapter for those who are wondering how Jinx got Hex.**


	6. Chapter 4 - Raid

City of Piltover Building #8268930, where a raid by the Sheriff Department is currently being held.

"Vi things are getting out of hand, pull out!" Caitlyn yelled through her radio which was connected to an earpiece that Vi wore in her right ear. Caitlyn heard the click that signaled she had turned the earpiece on and Vi replied shortly after, her breathing sounding rugged and raspy.

"Was trying to. Had to get the wounded out as fast as possible." She told Caitlyn, and she clicked the ear piece off. Caitlyn looked through the scope of her sniper, surveying the area before her. She clicked her tongue. The situation had turned bad quickly from when they first initiated. Ezreal's group had successfully infiltrated the seventeen story building, but about halfway down they were, and still are, cornered by around six hundred or so of the enemy soldiers. Vi's group had distracted the many machine gun turrets that hung out the windows between the third and fifth floors. These were mounted by the group members from the gang, Blue Acid, a crime organization from Zuan that tried to take hold of Piltover. The turrets, however, weren't what made Vi and her group struggle to live. It was the tanks and vehicles with mounted gunners that poured out from the back of the building and began raining hell on her group that turned the situation to hell. Jayce had been deployed to go save Ezreal, but he and his squad had yet to get there, as they were currently climbing from the ground up, battling their way through the thousands of soldiers that pooled in to stop them. Caitlyn's sniper unit was constantly firing at the vehicles and turrets, trying to give some reprieve to Vi's group as they fled. Caitlyn watched as they ran into a red bricked building a few hundred feet to the left of the building they were raiding. It would keep them safe momentarily, but she knew they had to get away before the tanks blew it to pieces. Caitlyn took her finger off the trigger and slid it towards a small lever on the the side that was used to switch between the different types of ammo she had with ease. She pulled it back a click, switching from her normal rounds to her explosive rounds. She felt the vehicles were more of a threat than anything, and decided to focus fire on them than on the turrets she had been shooting at. She crouched into position as she continued to looked through the scope to find a suitable target. She found a tank with it's side open and men jumping out to find Vi's squad on foot. She smiled, leaning into her rifle as she prepared to fire. She placed her finger back onto the trigger and took a deep breath, trying to steady her aim as she got ready to fire. She gently squeezed the trigger, taking careful aim at a crate of explosives she had noticed in the back of the tank.

_**CLICK. BANG. BOOM.**_

Caitlyn smiled and watched with satisfaction as the tank blew up and burst into flames. The men who had jumped out were unluckily caught in the blast radius, their body parts now littering the ground around the tank. Caitlyn then switched to her next target.

* * *

Vi smiled as she listened to the many explosions and cries of help from the enemy vehicles. _'Good ol' Cupcake'_ she thought to herself as she leaned against the wall at the far back of the building. Her squad had been laid to waste after those vehicles showed up. Her fifty seven soldiers were now reduced to thirteen, not including herself. Three of them could barely walk on their own, and one was slowly bleeding out from a multitude of bullets that had pierced his chest trying to save the woman crying next to his body. The others were ok, but they were frantic and panic stricken, not knowing what to do. Vi looked over herself, trying to see if she had any wounds that might need immediate attention. She had taken three shots to her right thigh and one shot in her right breast, but her body could handle that much. The right shoulder pad on her armor had been taken out by a shell that had hit her directly from the first tank that had appeared. Her body armor was still intact, though it was full of scratches from the many bullets that bounced off of it. Her hextech gauntlets were also still intact, though they were more scratched than the body armor. Overall she was in good condition. As she looked over herself, one of the soldiers ran up to her, holding a radio in his hand.

"Ma'am I just got word that Jayce has made it to Ezreal's unit, cleared out all the pests in the building, and is proceeding out as planned." He told her. She sighed with relief.

"That's good to hear." She told him, but she noticed his face was grave. He shook his head.

"They won't make it past all those vehicles outside the building. There are at least twenty tanks and thirty mounted vehicles out there!" He shouted, unable to contain his fear. "If they so much as step outside they are dead!" It took Vi a moment to register what he was saying. she clicked the ear piece in her ear.

"Cupcake, tell Ezreal not to go outside until you give him clearance." She demanded to her. Caitlyn replied,obviously confused.

"What the hell are you talking about Vi?" She questioned her. Vi let out a sigh of frustration.

"Those things outside will kill all of Ezreal's group as soon as they're outside! I have a plan to stop them, but you need to trust me on this." She told her. It was several minutes before Vi got a reply back.

"Ezreal and Jayce are caught up on the situation. Whatever it is you're doing, at least let me know." She said with concern. Vi smiled as she got up and readied herself.

"I'm doing things my way." She stated and clicked the ear piece off. She looked back at her crew.

"Stay here and wait till the sounds die down. When that happens, you should be able to leave safely." She told them and proceeded out of the building.

* * *

Caitlyn watched through her scope as Vi ran out the building and jumped at the first vehicle she saw. Vi easily smashed it down and picked it up. She the threw the vehicle at a nearby tank. It collided and exploded in a burst of flames. Then the remainder of the vehicles surrounded her. Caitlyn felt a sense of dread come over here as she watched almost a hundred soldiers armed to the teeth come out of the tanks and surround Vi. She was severely outnumbered and outgunned. Caitlyn also realized that the front of the building was safe enough for Ezreal and Jayce to escape with their group unnoticed. she grabbed the radio and gave out her orders to Ezreal.

"Ezreal, now is the time to run! I will have someone pick you up three blocks down the from the current building." She stated and got a reply soon after.

"You got it!" He said and she watched as he and the others ran out from the building and in the opposite direction of the vehicles and tanks. Caitlyn then yelled an order for her sniper unit into the radio.

"Prepare to give cover fire to Officer Vi. Use normal rounds and take out as many of the foot soldiers as possible!" She barked and got the 'sir!' reply from every sniper she had. She then leaned into her rifle and began to pick an easy target. No way in hell was she allowing her best friend to die in some stupid raid like this!

* * *

Vi's left gauntlet let out a burst of steam as she shot forward and slammed her fist into the nearest soldier. She had been lucky. None of the vehicles or tanks would shoot at her, or risk killing their own men, not to mention the constant rain of bullets that showered the soldiers as Caitlyn and her unit snipped away at them. She heard a loud 'CRACK' as her punch connected at a high speed, sending the soldier flying into a dozen others and dead into the side door of a mounted vehicle. Vi could feel bullets bounce off of her shield as the foot soldiers tried to open fire on her. She heard Caitlyn scream into her earpiece, which annoyed Vi, about back up in two minutes. Then, a loud 'BOOM' echoed around her as she was forcefully flung from the fight and sent about fifty feet from where she originally was. She had been hit by a shell from one of the tanks, and it had hit her directly in the stomach, exploding on impact. Luckily her shield had absorbed most of the impact, but she didn't go unscathed. She wanted to pass out, though she knew she'd be dead if she did. Then, the whirl of helicopters and sirens from all sides relieved her. Vi now had backup, and she wasn't planning on dying here.

* * *

Nine hours after the raid, back at the Sheriff Department HQ. Vi sat down heavily on the chair, eager to rest after her three hour fight for her life. She had won, thanks to the cover fire of the snipers and the backup that arrived around twenty minutes into the fray. Vi was just glad she got away with just four broken ribs, six shots in her left calf, three shots in her right breast, one shot in her left breast, three shots in her right thigh, and one shot in her exposed right shoulder. She had a healer from the Institute heal her, so she was as good as new. All thirteen of her crew had made it out, including the bleeding out soldier. They had celebrated, and mourned, the rest of the day away when they had all returned. Vi, however, was not in the mood for partying. She just wanted to rest and sleep. So she left the area and was now sitting in her office. She sat in a leather chair with arm rests on each side, the ability to spin around, and a cup holder in the right armrest. She bought this chair when she first came into the force. She looked over at her desk, if that's what you wanted to call it. It was actually a small wooden table with two wooden chairs seated across from each other on the left and right. This was so two people at most could sit down, which was more than enough since no one really bothered to show up for reports, only to give messages. The legs of the table had Vi's name etched into them. Across from the table-desk, right next to the door, was a small bookshelf (think around the height of your knee) with four thick textbooks about the law and other things Vi never really cared about. Above the shelf was a window that had the blinds closed. Vi hated people looking through it when she first got there, so she bought the blinds herself. She had nothing else in the room, besides the hex-tech gauntlets that were always next to her in case of emergencies. She sighed and leaned back on the chair, placing both her feet on the table-desk and her arms behind the back of her neck. She loved how peaceful it was at the moment.

"Man, I wish Viral was here…" She mumbled to herself. She wanted to cuddle up next to him and brush her fingers in his hair. She wanted to hear the soft squeal that he gave when he was delighted. Vi sighed.

"I think i'm starting to turn into the clingy one… I keep thinking of Viral any chance I get." Vi said out loud, though not loud enough for anyone to actually hear her if they were listening outside. She hated being away from him for too long, and it had already been a week since the raid was planned and preparations were made to take out Blue Acid. Now that it was over she could pick Viral up from Jinx's house and play with him all she wanted. Vi grinned to herself, happy she now could spend time with Viral again.

**Now, I made this chapter before the actual thing just because I think it would be cooler this way. The next seven chapters will be Viral and Hex's week together at Jinx's house. Now all the cuteness together will be doubled since it won't just be one day, but an entire week of the shy girl and the strange boy she fell in love with. See you guys next chapter! p.s I think I should seriously slow down with these chapter releases... this has got to be my 5th one today...**


	7. Chapter 5 - Hex House: prologue

Hex sat in front of the door, waiting eagerly for the arrival of Viral. Jinx chuckled and she sat down next to her.

"Hex, he won't be here for another hour ya know?" Jinx said and Hex shrugged.

"I want to open the door as soon as he gets here!" She exclaimed. Jinx had to try and stifle her laughter. She was just too darn cute sometimes.

"Why don't you sit on the couch at least? If the door bell rings then you can answer it, ok?" Jinx suggested and Hex had to think for a moment before she finally nodded and ran off to the couch. Jinx stood up as well and walked off to her own room so she could sleep a bit.

* * *

Viral paced back and forth in his room, wondering what he should bring for the entire week he was staying at Hex's. He had packed clothes, his toothbrush, his hair brush, and three bags of chips for him and hex to share during snack time. He also brought a few mechanical dolls with him. What else should he bring? What did Hex like? Viral sighed and walked out of the room since he couldn't think of what to bring. He walked throughout the house until he was in the living room.

"Got everything you need Vil?" Vi asked him and he nodded. Vi picked him, and the suitcase next her, up and walked out the door.

* * *

_**Ding Dong**_

Hex literally jumped out of her seat the moment she heard the doorbell ring. She ran as quickly as her tiny legs would bring her and unlocked the door. When she opened it, she was rewarded with a smile from Viral.

"Hey Hex!" Viral said and hugged her. She turned red in embarrassment but returned the hug.

"H-hi Viral..." She muttered. Hex let go of Viral and gestured for him to come in. Vi and Caitlyn just watched as the two ran off to Hex's room.

"Guess Jinx is asleep again. Oh well, i'll just drop this off right here and we'll be on our way." Vi said and placed the suitcase next to the door.

"Bye Viral honey!" Caitlyn yelled to him as she walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

**So this chapter is waaay shorter than usual, but I want the Hex House arc to be separate from this chapter only because it would seem like i'm dragging the chapter on (to me anyway). Also, if you have asked me a question in the reviews, I have answered them, so just check the Q and A section for the answer. Also, I have no idea when the next chapter will be done, since i'm trying to cook up a little adventure for Viral and Hex, but my mind is just wandering in multiple scenarios that all sound really cute and fun. Anyway, though it's short, enjoy this prologue to the Hex House Arc! **


	8. Chapter 6 - Husband and Wife

Day one of Viral's stay at Hex's house, a little past an hour after he initially arrived. Jinx realized she had forgotten to buy food before Viral came over and was about to leave to get them some.

"I'll be back in an hour. Don't answer the door for anyone, I have a key." Jinx told Viral and Hex as she began walking out the door.

"And don't make too much of a mess while i'm gone!" She said sternly and closed the door.

"So, do you want to play house with me?" Hex asked as they walked from the living to her room. Viral thought for a moment, though Hex couldn't tell since his bangs covered his eyes. She thought he was ignoring her, since most boys hated playing house.

"What's house?" He asked curiously. Hex looked surprised. Then she remembered that Viral never went to school so he obviously wouldn't know.

"It's pretty much playing pretend as grown ups!" Hex said excitedly.

"sure." Viral said and Hex puffed out her cute little chest.

"I'll be the wife and you can be the husbend!" Hex stated and Viral nodded. At least he knew what those were, but only because Caitlyn watched a lot of those romantic shows.

"What do we do first?" Viral asked, and Hex had to think for a moment.

"Ummm... First we'll have to have a wedding!" Hex said and ran off to get some candy rings she had stored in her drawer. She placed one on her right hand and placed the other on Viral's.

"We're supposed to say something called vowels... I think?" Hex said, and tried to remember what she had heard on a t.v show once.

"Do you, Viral, take this beauty of a woman to be your waffle wedded wife?" She asked in a voice trying to sound like a grown man, which Viral found funny. They stood there for a minute, since Viral had no idea what to do next.

"You're supposed to say 'I do'." Hex leaned in near his right ear and whispered.

"I do." Viral said Hex smiled.

"And do you, Hex, take this handsome young man to be your waffle wedded husbend?" Hex asked in her grown man voice, and Viral had to hold a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter at how funny she sounded.

"I do!" She exclaimed dramatically in a voice trying to sound like a grown woman.

"You may now kiss the bride!" She said and leaned in for a kiss. Viral leaned in and pecked her on the lips, which made Hex's face turn bright red.

"I-I now pronounce you husbend and wife!" She said softly, and Viral giggled a bit.

"Now what do we do?" He asked curiously.

"we can umm... hmmmm..." Hex furrowed her brow and crossed her arms as she began to think of something a husband and wife would do. Then an idea came to her.

"I heard husbends and wifes cuddle together." Hex said and pulled on Viral's arm. She lead him to the small bed in her room and jumped on top of it, Viral climbing on afterwards. Hex crawled into her blankets and motioned with her head for Viral to crawl in to.

"Now you wrap your arms around me and we sleep like this!" Hex stated and Viral hugged Hex closely and closed his eyes. Hex smiled and closed her eyes as well, allowing the warmth of Viral's body to fully envelope her. It was like pure bliss, but she soon found herself nodding off...

* * *

Jinx walked into Hex's room and smiled when she saw the two kids cuddled up together.

"Told ya Fats. Loooove~!" She whispered as she walked out of the room and silently closed the door. She walked in the kitchen, placing a few ingredients on the counter to cook her pasta with.

"Should I make spaghetti or ziti?" Jinx wondered. She shrugged her shoulders and poured some water in a pot.

"Spaghetti is easier to make, plus since it's cold outside, it'll warm their tummies up." She said in a weird voice.

"Righto Fishbones!" She said and chuckled.

"Always know what makes life easy!" She exclaimed and began having a conversation with Fishbones in her mind, while at the same time cooking the spaghetti.

* * *

Hex shook Viral until he opened his eyes.

"Time to gewt awp sweepy head..." Hex said half asleep. Viral sat up and stretched. He sniffed the air and smelt something good.

"What's Ms. Jinx cooking?" Viral asked and Hex shrugged.

"Smews wike pawsta..." She said tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"cowm own..." She said and they both climbed out of bed and slowly walked to the table.

"Sheesh, you guys look like zombies." Jinx teased, which made them giggle. She placed a plate in front of each of them as they sat down at a small table in the middle of the kitchen. She then handed the each a fork and a cup of apple juice.

"Eat up kiddos!" She said and place her own silver ware and plate in front of her seat, as well as a cup of some kind of green soda. Hex and Viral ate happily, though a little slowly since they just woke up.

"Thank you for the meal Ms. Jinx." Viral said halfway through his meal and Jinx chuckled.

"No need for the 'Ms' part. Just call me Auntie!" She said cheerfully and Viral nodded. Hex remembered something as they ate. She showed her mom the candy ring that was somehow unaffected while they slept.

"Mama guess what? Me and Viral had a wedding!" She exclaimed happily and Jinx looked at them in surprise.

"Kids these days progress fast..." She mumbled to herself, but she patted Hex gently on the back.

"Congrats!" She said happily. Hex scratched her head in embarrassment and began eating again.

* * *

Jinx put away the dishes as Viral and Hex ran away to her room. Hex got undressed and looked in her drawer for her pajamas. Viral went to his suitcase and pulled out his own and they both started getting dressed. Hex was the first to finish and jumped on the bed, eager to sleep.

"You want to cuddle again?" Viral asked as he climbed into the bed. Hex looked him over. He was in a shirt that was too long for him that had a picture of a small cat on it. He looked nervous too. Hex smiled and curled into a ball on Viral's chest as he lay down.

"Sure..." She whispered and felt Viral hug her close. And they once again fell asleep cuddled together.

**So in case you're wandering, I mispelled 'husband' and stuff when Hex talks. This is because they are kids and can't pronounce every word yet (also she was sleepy in one part.). I changed her personality around Viral a bit, where she is more assertive and outgoing (but still shy around others). Also as a side note, I might start making the chapters longer so you guys don't have to wait like a week for something you can read in like 2 minutes D:**


	9. Chapter 7 - Meeting the Crew

"Hey Hex. I got a call today and your friends invited you over to the park. Wanna go?" Jinx asked while Viral and Hex ate breakfast. Hex nodded her head vigorously.

"Can I take Viral with me?" She asked and Jinx shrugged.

"I don't see where else he could go!" Jinx stated and Hex started bouncing in her seat with joy.

"oh oh oh! You're gonna have so much fun meeting my friends Viral!" Hex said excitedly and began scarfing down the rest of her eggs and bacon, spilling some of her food on the table. Jinx tapped the table with her spoon.

"Hey, hey! Being in a hurry doesn't mean you can make a mess young lady!" Jinx chided and Hex nodded, scraping the food she spilled back onto her plate.

"Sorry Mama..." Hex said and Jinx ruffled her hair and smiled gently at her.

"Just try to be cleaner from now on, k?" Hex nodded. Viral got from his seat and placed the dishes in the sink. He then walked off to He's room to go get dressed from his cat shirt. He dug through his suitcase, looking for a shirt that he could wear. He chose a large where the long sleeves could cover his entire arms, and took his current one off. Hex came in, blushing slightly when she saw the shirtless Viral.

"Y-you should put a shirt on already..." Hex mumbled, though she did get a good look at him while he dug through the suitcase again. His frame was even smaller than hers, and she now noticed a small heart shaped birth mark right below his right shoulder. She watched as he pulled out a pair of small black boxers and a pair of baggy blue jeans. He then proceeded to get dressed. Hex placed her hands in front of her eyes to stop herself from looking, but peeled them away slightly so should could peek between her fingers. When Viral was dressed he placed the dirty clothes back into the suitcase and zipped it up. He turned to Hex, who was just standing, like she hadn't just watched Viral with great interest when he was naked.

"Are you not getting dressed Hex?" He asked and Hex shook her head.

"I'm going to, but I need a little privacy..." She murmured and Viral gave her a confused look.

"Privacy? But you didn't seem to need it last time..." Viral said but shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well." He said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She then went to her drawer and lazily went through it, picking out a black t-shirt with small white skulls on covering it, blue jean shorts, a pair of black knee socks with thin red lines going horizontally across them. She then threw her old clothes on her bed and began getting dressed.

* * *

Viral sat on the couch with Jinx, waiting for Hex to get ready to go. Viral stared a Jinx, which she paid no mind to as she was absorbed in a t.v show about being a better mother or something. He noticed that Jinx had a good set of perky, ample breasts on her, not too large, but not small either. The small pink and blue half-shirt she wore showed off some of her cleavage and only reached down a little past her chest, showing off some of her gun smoke and pink bullet tattoo as well as her navel. Around her hips were two belts that hung loosely and crossed into and X near her thighs. The pink short shorts she wore put a LOT of emphasis on her butt, as it seemed to be her most biggest selling point to men. She wore a pink fishnet stocking on her right leg and a studded belt that wrapped around her left thigh down to her knee. She had worn out brown boots that went up to her mid-calf, the strap buckles on both boots hanging off to the sides, as if she didn't need to tighten them. Jinx had the look of a sexy mature woman (_especially those thighs!_ Viral though to himself), but she also had a strange, yet attractive, wild side to her. Viral thought she was as beautiful as Vi and Caitlyn. Of course, he didn't have a crush on her. He just liked cute and beautiful things.

"I'm ready!' Hex yelled as she ran into the living room. Jinx stood up and stretched before walking to the t.v and shutting it off.

"Ok kids! Time to jump in the van!" She exclaimed and they both excitedly to the door and outside, eager to head to the park.

* * *

Viral and Hex eagerly jumped out the van and ran towards the large playground in the middle of the park. Viral looked around, excited at seeing his first park in real life, since he never got out much because of his parents work. Not that he had any gripes with it, since it put his favorite food on the table and a warm bath every morning.

"I think I see my friends over there!" Hex said happily as she waved at a group of seven young girls , who all waved back. Hex grabbed Viral's hand and ran towards them. Viral was nervous: It would be his first time meeting people his age other than Hex. When they got to the group, they all looked at Viral strangely, then looked at Hex for an explanation. Hex coughed once and pointed to Viral.

"This is Viral. He's my new friend I met!" Hex said, puffing out her cute chest proudly. One of the girls snorted, and stood in front of Viral. Viral looked her over. She had short black hair kept in a 'helmet' hairstyle* with short bangs. Her dark violet eyes were sharp and angled, giving her a mean look. The girl wore a jacket that hung loosely around her, exposing her pale white shoulders. Her shirt underneath was a small, plain black tank top that exposed her collarbone and her navel. Her pants were as baggy as Viral's, and just like him she sagged a bit to show off a pair of black boxers with red hearts on them. She wore black boots with two spikes on the outer edge of each boot. She was also four or five inches taller than Viral.

"An why'd ya bring him ta us?" She asked Hex, staring daggers at Viral. Hex looked nervous now, thinking she might not like Viral.

"I-I thought you guys might get along with him." She told them honestly and the the mean-looking girl just spat at Viral.

"He has ta pass the test first!" She said and placed a dagger that she had hidden in her jacket sleeve to him.

"Take this and cut ya right hand wit it. Once ya do, you can be parts o' the gang." The girl said and Viral took the dagger from her. She smiled to herself. She knew the kid wasn't going to do it, but it was funny watching all the people who tried piss themselves in fear from given the suggestion. But she was surprised when, with little to no hesitation, Viral placed the dagger and cut his right palm a little, the blood dripping from the dagger and onto the ground near his foot. He smiled and handed the dagger back, leaving all the girls dumbstruck.

"So am I part of the group...?" He asked timidly as he worriedly looked at all of their surprised faces. The other girls looked at the mean girl and she nodded.

"Ya proved yaself! Welcome ta the group. Yous can call me me Aura, or Boss as the kids in the school likes ta call me." She stated, placing her hand in front of Viral, which he shook. The girl smiled happily at him now. Then she pointed at the other six girls.

"You guys should introduce yaselves too." She said.

"I'm Tina, and this here's Lisa! We're twins if you hadn't noticed." The first girl, Tina, introduced her and her sister at the same time. Tina had long gray hair, with the cutest pair of wolf ears on someone Viral ever saw. Her sister, Lisa, had long red hair, with a similarly cute pair of ears, but in fox form. They both also had tails that jutted out just above their butts. Tina and Lisa wore the same outfit consisting of a white kimono with a red obi around their waists and wooden sandals on their feet. They looked like the traditional dolls you'd find on the t.v shows of an old culture from Ionia. Tina seemed to be the outgoing one, with cute round eyes that held a devious flare to them, while Lisa had round and innocent puppy dog eyes, looking like she could cry any minute.

"N-n-n-nice to m-meet you..." Lisa stammered out and quickly hid behind her sister.

"Don't mind her, she's just a big fraidy cat!" Tina teased. Lisa shook her head.

"A-am not..." She muttered. Next up was the girl standing next to them.

"I'm Gaea. It is very nice to meet you Viral." Gaea said. Viral noticed she wasn't human, though her complexion was almost there. She was slightly green, and a large pink rose lay on top of her scarlet red hair tied into a cute side ponytail. Her slightly bio luminescent turquoise eyes were shaped into a seductive slit, even for a six year old. Gaea's upper body was covered by a strange hardened strap of leaves that covered her chest area, exposing all of her back and navel. Her lower body was more modestly covered, a large grass skirt covering up to her thighs. Her arms, from the elbow down, looked like grass had been smeared on her, or faded green covered her arms if you will, with a small vine behind each arm that, when near Viral, seemed to dance happily behind her. Her legs were a similar faded green, with the tips of her bare toes being pink and sharp, while at the end of heel jutted out a pink thorn that made it look like her feet formed natural high heels. She looked bizarre, but Viral thought she also had a strange charm to her. One of her vines touched his face and caressed his left cheek. She blushed with embarrassment.

"They seem to like you." She told him and Viral giggled. The next girl stood forward as Gaea walked away from Viral.

"I am Bast." Was all Bast said. She was human, but her left shoulder had a ball joint connecting a white steeled mechanical arm with a ball joint at the elbow, wrist, and knuckles as well, and that seemed to have hooked fingers for grabbing purposes. Her left knee also had a ball joint that connected the remaining part of a white steeled mechanical leg, with another ball joint at the ankle. She wore a dirndl, with the bodice being a light brown and the lace being a darker shade, the open collared blouse being white, the full skirt that hung just below her knees being a light brown as well, and the apron in front being a darker shade of brown. Viral could see three small wires coming from her shoulder to her neck that looked like they were being hidden by the blouse on purpose. Unfortunately for her, Viral had good eyesight. She wore brown snow boots and leggings, though Viral thought this was an attempt to try and hide her mechanical leg. Her long dirty blonde hair was tied up into pig tails by two large, brown ribbons with white streaks going vertically through them. Viral thought she looked pretty cool. Bast noticed Viral was staring at her mechanical parts and tried to hide them.

"I'm disgusting... right?" She asked timidly, but Viral shook his head.

"What?! You look awesome!" Viral stated honestly, which made Bast walk away, blushing in embarrassment and joy.

"I'm Nora, pleasure's all mine!" Said the next girl who had a very rough voice for a girl. A small tricorn hat lay on her wavy red hair that flowed naturally down her shoulder and back. She wore a white, poofy shirt, with multiple rips in it, that showed what little cleavage she actually had and a red jacket that layered over it. She wore a poofy red skirt with black laced leggings that had red diamonds and hearts randomly scattered across them, as well as ripped on the side. Her feet were covered by plain, pointy black boots. She also harbored a henna tattoo on her left shoulder that said 'Shock and Awe'.

"I'm the next pirate queen if ya ain't noticed by my attire." She said, puffing out her barely formed chest. A pirate! Viral looked at her with curiosity.

"Have you been on a ship yet?!" Viral asked her excitedly, but she shook her head.

"Nay, but I soon will be! Up on the high seas, with the breeze of salt water passing my nose... Ah! Just thinkin about it get's my heart a thumpin!" She stated and went back into the line the girls had formed. The last girl walked forward to introduce herself.

"..." However, she didn't say anything for several minutes. Aura walked next to her and shook her head.

"Sorry bout this one. She's a mute ya see. Goes by the name of Melody though, sos don't worry bout what ta call her. She has the ability to communicate telepathically, but ya needs ta kiss her up on the lips for that ta work." She explained and Melody blushed slightly. Melody had long, straight blue-green hair that reached to her mid back. A pair of black headphones adorned her head as well, though they didn't seem to be playing music. She wore a large black hoodie that went down to her thighs and had sleeves long enough to cover the entirety of her arms. Her legs had black knee socks and regular black tennis shoes tennis shoes adorning her feet. Her hazel eyes were small and almond shaped. Viral walked up to her and placed his thumb and forefinger underneath her chin before pecking her on the lips. She froze, her eyes wide and her face red.

"W-why'd you do that!?" Viral heard a surprised voice echo through his mind. Viral just shrugged.

"Aura said to kiss you, so I did." Viral stated nonchalantly. Aura walked in between them.

"Well before we start gettin inta a fight how bout we..." She trailed off and looked behind Viral, her face pale. The other girls also turned sick and cowered in fear. Worried, Viral turned around to find a man he had never seen before holding a pistol to his head.

"Yo kid. Sorry bout this, but i'm going to need you to come with me."

** Whew~! Damn that took a lot to come up with! Man, you don't know how long I stressed to get these names out of my head. But, I love you guys and I love typing, so I gave you this chapter of Viral meeting his new crew! Also, i'm going to be working on making the chapters longer for you, so look forward to that! p.s to vincent4077: A BIG plot probably won't happen until later on (maybe around chapter 40ish) because I mainly want to focus on the bonds Viral makes with his friends, as well as Vi's struggles to make sure Viral is taught the right way of life (which he will begin to question soon). But thank you for the advice man, I hope to make you proud, as I am indeed working on making chapters longer, since it would seem more rewarding for you guys. Enjoy this chapter, and thanks again for the support! **


	10. Chapter 8 - Jinx and Friends

Jinx sat down on a bench and sighed as she lay her head back, closing her eyes and allowing the sun to warm her skin.

"Nice to see you Jinx. It's been almost a month since I last saw you." Came a voice next to her. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. Ahri sat there, cross-legged, next to her. Jinx sighed.

"You just had to sit next to me..." Jinx said in disarray, which made Ahri giggle.

"Oh come now. We have been friends for four years now, no?" Ahri asked and Jinx just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. Still surprises me that the biggest flirt in the League had gotten pregnant... And by Braum no less!" Jinx said as she exaggeratedly threw her hands in the air. Ahri pushed her friend gently, laughing.

"Braum's a sweety! And _the_ Loose Canon having a child as well? You don't think people thought the world was over when you announced you had a child?" Ahri teased and Jinx pushed her back just as gently.

"You two seem to be having fun." They both looked up to see Zyra slowly strut towards them, putting emphasis on the way she swung her hips. Jinx sighed.

"And she had to be here too..." She mumbled and Ahri giggled.

"Don't be that way Jinx, Zyra's a nice woman." Ahri told her and Jinx just shrugged. Zyra sat down on the left of Jinx.

"So how're your daughters doing Jinx, Ahri?" Zyra asked.

"Oh! My little girls are so well behaved, it astounds Braum and I how often we find them actually _cleaning_ the house, and not destroying it!" Ahri told her and both Jinx and Zyra had to look at her in disbelief.

"You're tellin us that they _never_ do naughty things?" Jinx questioned and Ahri nodded. Zyra decided to just skip Ahri.

"Well, Ahri's lies aside..." Ahri pouted at her and Zyra continued. "How about you Jinx? How's Hex doing?" Zyra asked curiously and Jinx just shrugged, pulling out a pink bullet shell from one of her belts.

"Same as usual, doin just fine and bein all girly and stuff. She did snag herself a husband though." Jinx said nonchalantly, and they looked at her like she was stupid. "Seems as though Vi's kid and her had a mock wedding. She showed me the ring and everythin sooo... Yeah." Jinx explained and they both laughed.

"Considering she's a clone of you... Hearing that makes me wonder what you were like as a child." Ahri said and Jinx scratched the back of her head.

"I was a good kid back then, loved all kinds of dolls and stuff. I guess somewhere between my mother murdering my father, my uncle shooting down an entire mall of people, and the mafia chasing after my father's side of the family, I went crazy." Jinx stated. Zyra and Ahri didn't know what to say, so Jinx decided to end that topic and continue the other one. "Anyway, how's Gaea?" She asked Zyra, and she let out an exaggerated sigh.

"That girl is a drama queen!" (_So are you..._ Jinx thought) "She told me she was going to run back to the Kumungu if I didn't give her what she wanted!" Zyra said angrily. Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"And what she want?" Jinx asked curiously.

"A younger sibling." Zyra said as she crossed her arms under her well developed chest. Jinx laughed hard, while Ahri had to stop herself from laughing just as hard.

"S-she wants a sibling? Why's that so hard for you Zyra?" Ahri asked, keeping her laughing under control. Zyra just closed her eyes, her face turning slightly red from embarrassment.

"I... Don't to have to go through _THAT_ ever again." She stated, and Jinx looked at her quizzically.

"Do what again?" She asked and Zyra turned bright red.

"It took me three weeks to create her inside of my womb! You don't know how hard it was to collect the seed I needed from various plants." She explained and Ahri and Jinx stared at her, their curiosity making Zyra uneasy.

"You don't have sex? You just... collect plant seeds?" Jinx asked curiously and Zyra nodded.

"Yes, though having sex with a male would have been far easier than hunting for the perfect seed." Zyra said as she sighed.

"So... How'd you get them inside you?" Jinx asked, and Ahri watched Zyra twitch slightly.

"That's... Not something a human like you should concern yourself about." She stated and Jinx puffed her cheeks out in protest.

"Hey guys!" Someone yelled to them and they all turned to look behind them. Miss fortune was waking towards them, waving.

"Yo Fortune! How's the husband?" Jinx asked as M.F sat down next to Ahri, though the bench was a little cramped now.

"Ugh! Gangplank won't shut the hell up about how his daughter is his greatest prize! It annoys me to no end that the fool can't even say no to her!" M.F yelled and the other's just chuckled.

"Someone seems jealous they aren't getting enough attention." Ahri teased, and M.F looked away in embarrassment.

"S-shut it!" She said.

"So, how's that daughter of yours been Fortune?" Jinx asked and M.F shrugged.

"Spoiled as always. Whatever she wants, she gets." She said, pulling out a dagger and twirling it between her left forefinger and thumb.

"Same can be said to you..." Zyra muttered which made Jinx almost double over as she laughed. M.F lazily threw the dagger at her and watched it bouce off of a pair of purple thighs.

"Watch where you throw things fool!" Syndra chided as she looked angrily at M.F, who just shrugged in reply.

"Syndra, How's the kid?" Jinx asked and Syndra sat down next to Zyra, making it even more cramped.

"The little one posses a power far greater than my-" Jinx cut her off before she continued.

"I asked how your child is doing, not what the hell her power level was." Jinx said, which seemed to annoy Syndra.

"She's doing perfectly well, though her tendencies to be... Aggressive and power hungry towards everyone she meets is a little problematic." Syndra stated and Ahri couldn't help herself.

"You weren't so good yourself back then..." Syndra turned red with embarrassment and stood up.

"I-I wasn't that bad!" She yelled and everyone shook their heads.

"Unlimited power!" Jinx said in a mock voice of Syndra.

"Feel my power!" Ahri yelled a well.

"So much untapped power!" M.F said and the three went into a fit of giggles, while Syndra shook red with anger and embarrassment. Zyra placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You were quite power hungry and aggressive yourself, but that's all behind you." Zyra said and Syndra slumped down to her seat, crossing her arms and looking off to the side.

"Everyone is already here?" Came a static voice from behind them. They all turned and looked to find Orianna, holding her large mechanical ball in her hands. She placed it next to Syndra and sat on top of it, since there seemed to be no room left on the bench.

"How's the kid Ori?" Jinx asked and Orianna turned to face her, her face expressionless.

"She is fine. Both her arm and leg have finished their modifications. They no longer pose any defects." Orianna said in her monotonous voice. Jinx nodded.

"It was a sad day when they brought her into the hospital, her body pretty much gone..." Ahri said and Orianna nodded.

"I have been given the responsibility of her life. I will make sure she has a good one." Orianna said and they all chuckled. And so they passed several minutes just sitting there, talking about their kids and reminiscing the days gone by.

"MAMA!" Came a loud shriek that was all too familiar to Jinx. She turned around to find Hex and her group running as fast as they could towards their mothers. Hex flung herself on her mother, burying her tear stained face in her shirt. Jinx rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Jinx asked and looked to see a similar event happening to the other mothers. Why were they all crying.

"S-suh-someone took Viral!" Hex blurted through her sobs. Jinx immediately froze.

"What do you mean?" jinx asked and Hex tried to rub the tears out of her eyes.

"Suh-someone with a g-gun took Viral away in a car! He-he-he..." Hex began bawling again and Jinx gritted her teeth. Who in the hell would've taken Viral? They must have been aiming for him, or they'd have taken the other girls.

"Jinx..." Ahri was at a loss for words. The girls kept bawling and blabbering about Viral being taken away, but the other mothers had no idea who Viral was.

"You mind watchin Hex for me Ahri? Things're about to get really messy..." Jinx said seriously and ran off before Ahri could answer her.

"Should we do something?" M.F asked, concerned.

"You guys can go help Jinx. It seems this Viral kid might have been Vi's child." Zyra said.

"You sure you don't want to go instead Zyra?" Ahri asked as she got up from the bench. Zyra smiled and shook her head.

"As much as I love to fight, I doubt I would be any help here. Roots and vines are hard to get through stone, so it would take too long for me to be able to just use my plants here. I"ll watch the kids, you guys can go." Zyra said and they all nodded, running after Jinx while Zyra sat there trying to calm all the kids down.

* * *

Viral looked around the house he was in, excited that he had been kidnapped. The house was very large, and even though he looked up from the chair he was tied to, he couldn't even see the roof! It was beautifully decorated, with paintings and antiques everywhere, as well as large lamps that stood almost 20 feet tall, illuminating the house. Or maybe it was actually a mansion. It looked like expensive furniture had been arranged in the room across from him, with a tall young woman, possibly in her early twenties, with curly blonde hair and a red strapless dress, talking to the middle aged man that had took Viral. She handed him some green paper, which Viral thought was probably money, and he walked off happily. The woman then walked into the room with Viral in it. Viral then noticed the small child next to her, possibly his age.

"You are Viral I presume?" She asked him and Viral nodded.

"Yup. And who are you?" Viral asked curiously and the woman laughed.

"Do you think i'm dumb enough to give you my name? You would probably blurt it out to your mother." The woman said, and Viral tilted his head at her.

"Eh? Why would I do that?" Viral asked and the woman actually stood there, dumbfounded as to how he couldn't.

"Because I kidnapped you and you could get me arrested?" She said and Viral thought for a moment.

"Ooooohhh! I'm being kidnapped! That's awesome!" Viral said, grinning from ear to ear. The woman thought he might have been mental.

"Listen kid. Unfortunately for you, i'm going to have to do some experiments on you. You won't survive them, or at least you shouldn't be able to." The woman said as she walked around Viral. "You have been chosen as the experiment subject because you are the child of Officer Vi and Officer Caitlyn. Sorry, it's nothing personal against you or your mothers. This is the job I was handed. It works out good for me either way, since I can now start up my project." She said and Viral nodded. Strictly business. Viral had heard this phrase on a t.v show before, and understood it meant that she didn't really mean for it to be him, but didn't really care regardless. She snapped her fingers and the child nodded, putting a bag over Viral's face.

"Sweet dreams." He heard the woman whisper as she injected something into his right arm. Viral lost consciousness then.

**hey guys~! I decided to give the side of Jinx before Viral was kidnapped, to show how friendly the mothers are with each other. Also, if you're wondering, Viral is an airhead, though he can be serious if he needs to be. Enjoy, and see you guys next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 9 - Viral's Rescue

Viral felt something swirl in his stomach. Slowly, and painfully, that something spread throughout his body. After a while it stopped, but a strange buzzing noise always rang inside his head, and he was pretty sure a voice could be heard when he concentrated.

"You are now mine..." It whispered, and Viral opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness that obscured his vision.

"Congratulations boy. You have survived! I'd love to stay and chat, but Ms. Jinx is after me, so i'll be on my way. Do try to not to strain yourself for a while, the side affects are still unknown." He heard the blonde woman say and a door slammed a few seconds later. Viral looked around him and found himself in the same room he was in last time. He tried to stand up, but something stopped him from doing so.

"It is best if you do not strain yourself, as the woman has said." He heard someone whisper to him and he wondered who it was. The voice giggled and he felt something inside his body move.

"Do not worry, we are one in body and soul, so I am only looking out for you. Your body has gone through a lot and has strained itself to keep you alive. For now, it's best if you just rest here. According to my sensors, this 'Jinx' person should be arriving within the next ten or so minutes." The voice explained to him and Viral just yawned, not even listening as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

"Don't bull shit me right now you fucking whore! Hand the fuckin kid over or I swear to mother fucking god I will kill you and your entire mother fucking family!" Jinx roared as she let loose a volley of bullets into the horde of robots that seemed to just spill out of the large mansion. M.F was at her and they fired away and mowed them down, their anger seeming to resonate through their guns. After a while Jinx put PowPow back on her side and grabbed Fishbones. Smoke and flames spewed out the back of her rocket launcher, and a few seconds later a larger rocket shot out, a large smiley face showing through the parts that scattered around the floor after the explosion. Jinx gasped with pure joy as the rush from all the destruction made her blood pump faster and her grin gave her that maniacal look again. She had to suppress the urge to laugh as she was sure the others would throw here back into that stupid mental home again.

"Jinx I think someone is in the room to the left of us. I can hear the slight sound of breathing." Ahri said as jinx shouldered Fishbones. She nodded and they headed towards were Ahri was talking about. Jinx kicked in the door and they found Viral sleeping in a chair. He didn't look hurt, which was good since Vi would kill her, and the others, if she knew that Viral had been kidnapped and hurt.

"Yo, Syndra carry his ass, we gotta go!" Jinx ordered as the footsteps of more robot soldiers thundered down the hallway. Clicking her tongue Syndra used her powers to carry the boy, a dark circle appearing around him as he floated just within reach of her. Jinx grabbed PowPow and opened fire, the smell of gunpowder and the sound of bullets hitting the ground and echoing a slight _**clang **_sound brought back memories of the old days and new days alike. She grinned as let loose the laugh she was suppressing, though the others didn't hear it since they were long gone and out of the mansion.

* * *

Zyra walked around the table, giving each kid a plate full of mac and cheese. Sona was currently standing in the kitchen cooking, since Zyra wasn't too good at it. Sona had been informed of the situation, since she was shopping at a store nearby when the event happened. She bumped into Zyra at the park when she came to pick up her own child and decided it was best for the kids to stay at her house until their parents came back. That was almost five days ago, and Vi and Caitlyn were most likely going to pick Viral up soon.

_**Knock Knock**_

Someone knocked on Sona's door, though since she was busy Zyra opened it instead. She sighed with relief when Jinx and the gang came in carrying the small boy. Zyra looked at him with interest.

"Well... Vi's child looks... Different from what I had imagined." She said and Jinx shrugged.

"No time for that! I have about a few hours before Vi comes lookin for him. Hex, we gotta go now!" She yelled to her child, and Hex ran in, her plate forgotten as she hurried to check on Viral. She sighed with relief when she saw he was alive. Jinx grabbed Viral from Ahri and thanked the others for helping her.

"See you guys some other time. I'll make it up to you guys, promise!" She yelled back as she and Hex ran to the Van and jumped into it.

**So, hey guys! I kinda rushed this to get it out for you guys, since i've been gone for so long! i really missed you guys and i really do love writing this story (grammatical mistakes or not). I'm going to remake some things in the bonus stories though, since someone asked me to integrate them into the story a while back. Also, changing some of the back story between Vi and Jinx, since someone pm'd me a great idea for it (i hinted it somewhat in this chapter). I really wanted to do a Christmas bonus chapter, but it's too late now! anyway, i'm back and i'm going to try to release chapters when I can, since I have a lot more free time right now, though this can change (if it does I will let you know). So to sum up this - Bonus chapters are going to be deleted on 12/27/14 (the day i wrote this) and I will be merging them into the story bit by bit (though i will leave the Viral name one since I think that counts as a bonus). Peace!**


	12. Chapter 10 - The Date: Pt1

Vi sat on top of the front hood of her police car, waiting for Jinx to get home. They had arrived a few minutes ago and, to her displeasure, had found that Jinx was not home. Caitlyn was eating a doughnut in the car while talking on the phone to one of her friends. It annoyed Vi to no end to hear Caitlyn prattling on and on and on about how adorable Viral was.

"Yo Cupcake, I know you love your child and all that, but hearing the same shit every six seconds is annoying." Vi said angrily, though Caitlyn just ignored her. Clicking her tongue she took off her gauntlet's and placed them on the ground next to her. She was bored, tired, and **really** in the mood to cuddle her adorable little Viral. She wanted to tell him how she had taken on tons of tanks and soldiers, blew up cars and punched through walls. And then Vi's thoughts were broken when Jinx's van pulled up next to her.

"Yo, Fat Hands! How was the case and all that?" Jinx asked her casually after rolling down her window. Vi shrugged her shoulder's and hopped off the hood of her car.

"The case was finished, though I think I may need to rest a few weeks after this." She complained and Jinx just laughed.

"Well, i'm going to pull up in the drive way. Viral's sleeping in the back if you want to get him." Jinx said as she drove a few feet away to the drive way. When the van was turned off Vi eagerly walked over, opening the back seat and unbuckling her child. She picked him up slowly and gently. Vi smiled as she walked over to her car and placed Viral in the back seat. Jinx came out with his stuff, which was still neatly packed into his suitcase. Vi took it from her and placed it in the trunk before hopping into the passenger side of the car.

"Thanks for watching Viral for me Jinx, really helped me out." Vi stated and Jinx laughed.

"No worries, you'd do the same if I needed you to watch Hex." Jinx said and she walked away to go into her house.

* * *

"Vil, it's time to wake up." Came a familiar voice to Viral. He opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness that obscured his vision. Vi was holding him tightly, her body warm against his. She was wearing a white tank top and red panties. Viral yawned and snuggled closer to Vi.

"Just five more minutes..." He mumbled in his half-asleep state. Vi chuckled and tickled his left cheek with her forefinger.

"C'mon buddy, you were asleep since we got home." Vi said. She really just wanted to do something with him since they had to make up for the week she wasn't with him. Viral moved a bit, though still half asleep, and grabbed hold of Vi's butt. And then Caitlyn walked in.

"WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHILD?!" She screamed at Vi. Vi sighed and sat up, moving Viral over to the side so he wasn't in the way.

"Calm down, he was just moving and grabbed my butt, no big deal." Vi said and Caitlyn shook with rage.

"But he's never done that to me!" Caitlyn blurted out and immediately turned pale. Vi grinned and crossed her arms.

"Oh, does miss clingy want a butt rub from her child? And here I thought you had morals." Vi said and Caitlyn threw a knife at her. Where she got the knife from, Vi never knew. It landed with a thud right next to her left cheek.

"He sleeps with me tonight! If you have a problem with that, you'll be waking up as a pincushion." Caitlyn stated and stormed off. Vi shook her head in amazement.

"I swear that woman is going to do something crazy to Viral." She said to herself. Viral got up and rubbed his right eye, yawning cutely as he leaned on Vi's back.

"Mawrnin~." He said tiredly and Vi couldn't help but laugh.

"You need to fix your sleeping habits. Anyway, wanna go out today?" Vi asked Viral and she could feel him nodding on her back.

"To the store... I want to get a new scrunchy." Viral said and Vi shook her head.

"Don't you have enough? How about something more... Manly. Like a football, or boxing gloves!" Vi suggested and Viral made a small growling noise.

"I hate those things... I like to build stuff more than hurt myself." Viral stated in protest and Vi sighed in frustration. Why did she have to have such a girly son?

"Whatever. I'll pick you up a pair of gloves and a new wrench too, since you broke the last one." Vi said and Viral hugged her from behind in joy, squealing in excitement.

"Now I can work on my new doll! Thank you thank you thank you!" He said excitedly as he jumped off the bed and ran into his own room to get dressed. Vi got as well and stretched before walking to her drawer and pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a red bra to match her lower part. She got dressed, walked out the room and got the keys that usually lay on the table in the dining room. Viral ran in the room, wearing a red hoodie with the words 'Mama's Boy' written across the stomach are, a pair of blue jeans that were held up by a belt, and his usual pair of whit and gray high top sneakers.

"Let's go!" He urged her and ran off to the car.

* * *

(this is from the PoV from someone)

"This body intrigues me..." My hollow voice echoed from no where. It felt warm here, very homey and comfortable. A strange light always enveloped me as I float around in this body. They called this body 'Viral' I believe. I had made contact with him and told him to rest, but I have not been able to talk to him again. Is this temporary?

"This is strange..." I mumble to myself as I close my eyes, lost in thought of what to do. All the other bodies were cold and disgusting. Yet this one... Viral was different from those other bodies. It was like she was made to be in here.

"Now i'm just being silly..." I scold myself, trying to push the thought of Viral out of my head for a bit. I needed to sleep as well. My body is getting weak...

**God, it's been forever Q.Q sorry, but writer's block, college, and family took hold of me, and I re-wrote this chapter like 37 times before I just said "fuck it" and gave you this. I think i know what direction i want to go with this story, but we'll just have to see. If it gets too bad, i'll just re-make the story again. I'll see you guys next chapter! And sorry if this is bad... I seriously had no idea how i wanted to build off of that last chapter**


	13. Chapter 11 - The Date Pt2

Viral ran from Vi in a hurry to check out all of the things on display. He checked dresses in clothing stores, new toys from toy stores, new shoes from shoe stores, they had it all. Viral rarely went out to places like this, and he was surprised that so many people gathered in one place just to do some shopping. Vi chuckled when he ran into a store filled with parts and tools of varying sizes meant specifically for building robots and such. She walked into the store and found him staring at a female chest piece the size of his entire body. Vi smiled and went to look around herself, wondering if she could find any spare parts for her gauntlets. As Viral stared at the chest piece, he felt something thump around inside his chest. At first, he thought it was just his heart racing really fast, but the thumping was out of tune with his heart beat. A buzzing noise echoed around his mind, and it felt like something was trying to talk to him.

"Sync...Failed...Unable to...System re...ing" Came a low whisper inside of his head. He didn't understand what was happening, and he didn't have time to. After a few seconds everything calmed down and he couldn't feel any thumping or hear any buzzing. It was like that was all a day dream. Shaking his head he went to go find Vi in the store. She was holding a thick bag of varying parts that were probably for Viral more so than herself. Viral hugged her arm so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd that seemed to have doubled since the last time. Vi struggled a little to get past all of the people to the next store. It was a beauty products store. Vi walked in and went straight towards some hair accessories. The shelf was lined with rows of headbands, scrunchies, hair clips, and ribbons.

"Want this one?" Vi asked Viral as she pointed to a small pink scrunchy. Viral thought a moment before shaking his head.

"No. I don't have anything that matches with it." He stated and looked over the array of colors before selecting a few black, red, and blue scrunchies.

"These will do!' He said happily and handed them to Vi, who was slightly pouting. After buying the scrunchies Vi took Viral towards the Food Court.

"Hmmm... I'm in the mood for some Ionian food. What about you?" She asked.

"I want a pepperoni pizza!" Viral stated and Vi sighed.

"You get that every time we go out to eat somewhere." Vi said and Viral puffed his cheeks.

"Please?" He asked politely and she sighed again.

"Whatever, just go find a place to sit." Vi told him and handed the bags of stuff over to him. He took them and ran off to find a seat, though he did have to stop once when he bumped into someone. Viral found an empty circular table with 2 chairs far away from where there originally where and sat in one of the chairs. He placed the bags on the ground next to him. He sat there waiting for Vi for around two minutes before the buzzing came back into his hearing, along with the low whisper and strange vibration in his chest.

"Synchronization in progress. Fifty percent... Sixty percent... Eighty percent... Synchronization complete. All functions normal. Body scan in progress..." The buzzing in Viral's ears stopped and the vibration seemed to be one with his heartbeat. Out of curiosity he whispered something ow enough so that no one thought he was crazy.

"Hello? I'm Viral, nice to meet you." He greeted the voice and got a reply back.

"Hello Viral. I am A70699T. Your body seems in fine condition, and there seem to be no abnormalities in your body due to the change." The voice replied. Viral thought it sounded like a woman but wasn't completely sure since it was slightly off and robotic sounding.

" So... What are you?" Viral asked curiously.

"I am-" Before she could answer, a gunshot rang out across the Food Court, and soon after screams and panic. People began to push and shove as they ran out of the exits, trying to get as far away from wherever the gunshot came from. Viral looked around and found six people covered in head to toe in black, and it was hard to tell what sex they were because of the heavy armor they wore around the chest and arms. Each one held a different assault rifle and a pistol was hung from each of their waists. They mowed through the mob of people, not saying a single word the entire time.

"It would seem my sensors are a bit off. I did not see this predicament coming. But... It is a good chance to try out your new body no?" The voice said again and Viral felt a strange sensation in his arm. It seemed to disappear into particles of light for a few seconds, then reattached itself, covered completely in metal. The metal was made of white steel, with red lining the edge of each sharp, clawed finger. An orb that was etched into his hand was glowing slightly red in the center of his palm. "Battle Mode 1 has been activated. It is time to test it out."

**So yeah guys, pretty short, but i'm trying to get out as many chapters as possible to make up for the time i lost A. Don't worry though, after like 5 or 6 chapters, i'll try to make them longer and more interesting, so be prepared for that! And I will be making all of the bonus stories after the main chapter, so they don't end up in between the story and confuse people. Also, i'm wondering if i should add _certain_ scenes (i believe they're called lemons?) to this story? Just wondering what you guys think, since you are the reader after all. (so just say yes or no w/e in the reviews or pm me). See ya next chapter!**


	14. Bonus chapter 1 - Viral

Vi winced as she sat up and stretched, her sides still slightly stinging from the wound she had suffered yesterday. The mage that healed her had warned her that the wound may have disappeared from her body, but the pain would stay for a few more days. She was glad to be alive, and even to get a break from her job. She only had one problem: What to do about the child she had saved. Vi never got the chance to check if it was a boy or girl, since circumstances didn't give her much of a way to do so. She wracked her brain for multiple names that she could use, though most of them were girl names. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Can I come in?" She heard Caitlyn ask.

"Go ahead Cupcake." She told her and watched as Caitlyn walked into her bedroom, the child, wrapped in a freshly clean blanket, in her arms sleeping soundly. She walked over to Vi's left side and carefully placed the child in her lap. Vi placed her left hand on it's head and rubbed it, chuckling as she watched it sleep. It squealed slightly, which made Vi and Caitlyn go "Awww". The way it did that pulled at their heart strings. Caitlyn politely coughed to get her attention afterwards though, and Vi looked at her.

"Vi, I hope you know that it takes a lot of responsibility to take care of a child… Something I know you have very little of." Caitlyn told her and Vi clicked her tongue.

"Ok 'mom'. Sheesh~! I know it takes a lot of patience and responsibility to take care of a child. I'm not a moron you know!" Vi told her bitterly, while at the same time stroking the child's face lovingly. Caitlyn smiled gently and placed both her arms underneath her well developed chest.

"Vi, i'm only looking out for you, dear. You do have the tendency to be… sporadic and rash with your decisions. Just know that taking care of a child takes time and patience, something you have shown signs of not having." She told her friend honestly. Vi stared at the child while listening to Caitlyn lecture her. She was right, Vi did have the tendency to do things without clearly thinking them through. But… Strangely she felt attracted to the child, as if seeing him all alone with no parents had reminded Vi of herself when she was younger. Vi let out a sigh and looked Caitlyn in the eye.

"Well, this child has the two best cops in Piltover watching over him, I doubt he'll turn out to be a bad kid." Vi tried reassuring her with a smile and Caitlyn chuckled. The child stirred slightly and they instantly stopped their conversation, not wanting to wake it up. When it seemed it wouldn't wake up, Caitlyn decided to continue the conversation.

"Do you know what you will name it?" Caitlyn asked curiously and Vi puffed out her chest proudly.

"I'm naming it Viral! Whether it's a boy or girl, this name will fit perfectly!" She declared.

"Why Viral?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because it has Vi in it and it sounds cool." She told Caitlyn absentmindedly while she poked at the cheeks of the baby. Caitlyn sighed. '_This may have been a bad choice to let her name the child.'_ Caitlyn thought to herself. Then she remembered something.

"Did you say you don't know if it's a boy or girl?!" Caitlyn asked in shock. Of course Caitlyn didn't know, but she expected Vi to at least know since she took the freaking thing. Vi shrugged her shoulders in reply. She then peeled off some of the blanket that was wrapped around the child's body and peered inside of it.

"It's a boy." She told Caitlyn and placed the blanket back around the boy's body. Caitlyn just shook her head.

"Neither of us know how to take care of a boy. We are both women after all." Caitlyn told her and Vi shrugged.

"What's the worst that could happen? Boys are simple and easy to take care of in my opinion." Vi stated and Caitlyn sighed.

"Well, later we need to get the adoption papers. Don't forget about that." Vi nodded. Now Viral was going to be part of their family, and she was happy she made the choice to take him.

**So yeah... i've been up all night and for some reason can't stop writing Vi's Struggles (if you've seen all the chapters i posted within just today...). So I decided to make another bonus chapter, this time when Vi named the child. Kinda random but enjoy!**


	15. Bonus Chapter 2 - Santa Claws

(this chapter will be told in the perspective of Viral)

Today I will capture the person named Santa Claws! Mama Vikki told me it's a person who comes down the chimney, eats all of the cookies, and leaves something called a present. How dare he eat all of my cookies!? I made those last year and set them on the table to cool, but I fell asleep when Mama Cupcake snuggled against me. I was so warm and comfortable I fell asleep in minutes... I woke up and found that Santa Claws had eaten them! This Santa person is going to pay, and i'll rip his claws off of him, so he won't touch my cookies anymore! So I set a trap this year. I put in some sleeping pill thingies that Mama Vikki uses when she has headaches and wants to sleep. The whole bottle is inside of the cookies, and there's no way he can stay awake! HAHAHAHA! I will catch you Santa Claws! And so I wait, in the corner of the kitchen, watching those chocolate chip cookies like my life depended on it. Both of my Mamas have fallen asleep already, and it's really dark here, but my eagerness to catch Santa overrides my fear of the dark.

**Step Step**

I heard footsteps creep around my living room. Someone was coming towards my cookies. I swallowed hard and strained my eyes to see who it was.

"I know you're there Viral~!" Came a a soft whisper of a voice unfamiliar to me. I almost screamed when something grabbed my shoulder, and I instinctively jumped up. A strange woman sat next to me and smiled. She looked similar to Harbor from Kantai Collection, minus the horn and outfit. Her large, clawed hands picked me up and I sat there, awed that I sat perfectly in her palms. She was huge, and I think she might have been plumper than Mama Vikki. She walked over to the cookies and picked up the plate, smelling it before making a disgusted face.

"You could have killed me with that much sleeping pills!" She whispered angrily, dumping the cookies into the trash before placing the plate back down on the counter where it originally was. Still holding me, she walked over to the Christmas tree that was standing in the middle of the living room. She placed a box, that I have no idea how she got, underneath the tree. She then placed me down and pointed to the box. I picked up the box and stared at it.

"You can open that in the morning. It's a little gift from me, since I ate your cookies last time." She stated and when I looked up she was smiling at me.

"Do you think this will make up for my cookies?!" I asked her angrily and she just chuckled, kneeling down before me. I placed the present down and glared at her.

"Want to see something cool?" She asked all of a sudden and I tilted my head in confusion. She placed her right hand palm side up. Her giant clawed hand began to glow slightly, and it seemed like something warm was being produced. In the next second a batch of fresh, chocolate chip cookies appeared on a plain white plate. She gave me the cookies. I eyed her suspiciously. Why would she need to steal my cookies if she could make her own?

"I know you must be mad, be I got hungry and needed to eat something. After all, it's a lot of work to travel across the world in one night on an empty stomach." She gave an excuse to eat my cookies. Well, I guess I can't blame her. She did give me that free present, and even all the other kids. I decided to take the cookies from her and began to eat one. I heard Santa whisper _'Awww~!'_ When I squealed in delight. They were warm and gooey, just the way I liked them. A beeping sound entered my hearing after my third cookie.

"Ah. I have to go. I still need to give a few gifts before I head home."

She stood up and Walked towards the living room.

"See ya next year~!" She said and disappeared from my view... Crap! I meant to capture her, but I was too caught up in eating the cookies! Argh! You win this time Santa Claws!

**UPDATE 1/5/2015 - So i decided to change the ending a bit, only because someone said i should XD enjoy**

**Yeah i know, random as heck, but that was the point of it. Viral is a kid after all, you can't expect everything to be... normal XD anyway, this is actually a lot shorter than I originally wrote, but then I realized that the original made little to no sense, and that this pretty much summed it up in less words with more sense. If you dislike it, lemme know and i'll remake it (since I kinda feel like it isn't that good anyways). as always, peace!**


End file.
